


Human Serenity takes kankri's virginity

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, human serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri vantas, obnoxious tool, proceeds to be invited to watch a neighborhood viewing at human Serenity's house.</p><p>Eventually after some minor plot which exists solely to justify why either of these characters would fuck, they then fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Serenity takes kankri's virginity

The reverberating echos of the doorbell sounded off through the house, filling its hallways and rooms with the curt ringing that so often signaled the arrival of guests. Serenity lifted her head and looked out the corner of her vision, her efforts on some other task suddenly arrested.

 

“Oh. Looks like everyone's arrived.” She said aloud. She did not expect them so soon. The show’s episode was not scheduled to air for an hour or so at her most recent check and she had hoped to prepare everything by then. Quickly she raced to the door, another clanging of the bell sounding off as she did. As she opened the door a grouping of hello’s greeted her.

 

She returned their welcomes and beckoned them in. Most of her neighbors had arrived. The Serket sisters and their sultry mother, The Maryam girls with their soft spoken parent, the eccentric Captors, the Peixes, Nitrams, Makaras, Megidos, Leijons, Amporas, Pyropes, and Zahhaks. Outside it was beginning to darken, the point in the day when the sun made it’s decent into the horizon and released its final traces of light into the sky and coated its edges in gold.

 

“You’re early.” Serenity said as they filled the living room.

 

“The show starts in twenty minutes though.” Mituna responded. Serenity eyes widened and she felt a mild shock of surprise. Was it really that soon? It would seem she had let time get the better of her.

 

“Oh dear.” Serenity brought a hand to her lips and giggled in embarrassment. “Whoops. Where does the time go? I still haven’t gotten all the food ready yet!”

 

“Here hon. I’ll help you with it.” Rosa Maryam; the mother of the pair, rose to her feet. “Mae. Care to join us?” She said, her hand beckoning the eldest Serket woman to follow.  As she rose, she shot the elder Maryam a sultry look that suggested a desire to do something else with her hands. Serenity had heard occasional gossip of the two being quite intimate with one another, though could never determine how true such rumors were. Though Mae Serket was known to love starting rumors and tales of herself. It might just be more of the same falsehoods.

 

Serenity began to follow the pair to the kitchen, only to stop once the doorbell signaled yet another guest's arrival. “Oh. I’ll be right back girls.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, we can handle the food. Mothers and all that.” Rosa eased Serenity.

 

She walked to the door and was greeted by the Egberts and their cousins the Harleys.

 

“Hello Madam.” Mr. Egbert spoke in that deep toned smooth paternal voice of his. It was as if even the sound of it was just another thing he kept polished and well groomed like all the rest of his personal effects and features. His mother Jane Egbert nodded her greetings. The elder Harley, Jake, raised a palm and smiled.

 

"Pleasure." He said.

 

“Oh man I can’t wait for tonight’s episode. I wonder who’s gonna die today?” John Egbert; his son, said.

 

“Well we’ll have to wait and see.” Serenity said back. She too was eager to know.  She welcomed the four in and right as she was about to close the door, another group arrived. This time the Lalondes and Striders.

 

“Ah, welcome!” She called out. “Hello dear.” Roxanne Lalonde replied. Her face coated in a warm smile. Flanking her was her daughter Rose lalonde. Rose nodded warmly to her. The Strider brothers, Dirk and Dave, too gave their hellos, though limited to a wave and a blank face.

 

“So, you four excited?” Serenity asked.

 

“I already downloaded the episode and watched it so I’m good.” Dave, the younger brother spoke.

 

“And I read the books.” Rose joined him. “Still. That doesn't mean we can’t enjoy it in our own ways.” Rose smiled at that comment. Serenity suspected the two had come more to gauge their neighbor’s reactions than to enjoy the show itself. If she was to be honest, she would have liked to join them. Spoiler reactions were always fun. To her at least.

 

The four entered. Quickly, Serenity glanced outside for her last guests. The Vantas brothers Karkat and Kankri. Yet neither could be seen.

 

“Ten minutes till Game of thrones!” A voice called out. Serenity closed the door begrudgingly, hoping they wouldn't be late. It was her first time hosting the neighborhood Game of thrones watch and she wanted this to go well. Them arriving late would be bad form.

 

She returned to the living room. Everyone save for Mae and Rosa had already found a seat and was engrossed in their own little conversations and speculations of what tonight offered. Rose and Dave both exchanged looks, neither uttering a word. Rose looked akin to Cersei Lannister in the midst of a plot, a wide thin smile on her face. Dave looked as emotionless as ever, yet if he could or would ever reveal anything, it’d probably be something similarly off putting though more deadpan she suspected. Fittingly, the two brought to her mind thoughts of the Lannister twins. They even looked similar to one another, she noticed, just like the siblings.

 

Once she returned to the kitchen, Mae almost immediately handed her a large bowl filled with popcorn while Rosa filled smaller ones with bags of mixed kettle cooked chips. She handed a few to Mae, and the two ventured to the living room/ad hoc theatre. Serenity grabbed the last of the snacks; a bowl of chex mix. She returned then to join the rest of the group.

 

Another sound off of the door bell greeted her. Serenity handed the bowls off to Gamzee Makara and opened the door.

 

It was the Vantas twins. Karkat looking as irritable as ever and Kankri as stoically judgmental too. ‘Hello boys.” She said to them. "Fashionably late now are we?" Karkat shrugged, Kankri apologized. She eyed him inquisitivly. She always found him cute. With his neck length messy black hair, cute roundish face with his soft eyes, button nose and thin boyish frame. Like a younger Version of his gorgeous father. Pity his personality was so obnoxious in comparison. She wouldn’t have minded breaking in the boy so to speak if he wasn’t intolerable to be around the second he opened his mouth.

 

“Hello Miss Serenity.” Karkat said. A hint of desperation in his voice.

 

“Hello to you as well hon.” She said back.

 

“Hello Mis Serenity.” Kankri said. His tone professional. Serenity nodded her greetings to him. She beckoned to pair inside, a call of “Five minutes!” encouraging them on further.

 

“Can’t wait for tonight's episode. Hope you enjoy yourselves dears. Make yourself at home.” She said to Karkat. His mood was lifted a tad at her words. Kankri immediately butted in. “While I wish I could share everyone’s enthusiasm for tonight’s entertainment, I feel it’s portrayal of women is deplorable and I find much of its subject matter to be distasteful. But Father says we should bond more so I’ve come to join Karkat despite my own reservations.”

 

“Can’t wait either miss Serenity.” Karkat said, exhausted.  Quickly he scampered off to join the rest, plopping himself next to Terezi and Sollux. Kankri sat off to the side by himself while Serenity dimmed the lights, the room's variable conversations dying dowb in unison. She grabbed a remote before joining them then turned on the TV she plopped herself near Kankri. “And now the season four finale of Game of thrones begins!” She said.

And to announce its arrival, the theme song played.

 

***

 

Throughout the show, Serenity sat engrossed. When her neighbors laughed at this moment or gave out a gasp of surprise, she joined them. This episode was shaping up to be a good one. Periodically she would glance at Kankri to gauge his reactions. As expected he found something to affront his senses and looked disgusted.

 

She returned her attention back to the show and relished the action. As the minutes passed she looked back at him and Curiously he seemed entranced by it, though he kept his interest uncharacteristically quiet and at odds with his previous dismissive attitude.

Most noticeably he seemed all to himself. All the other guests had someone or someones to sit with. People to share muted comments and hushed discussion with. Pass chips and popcorn to and fro. Yet he sat all by himself. Even his own brother had, not without good cause, avoided him.

 

Serenity felt bad. He may have been an obnoxious idiot, but he didn’t deserve to sit alone. Everyone deserved to feel welcome at her house. “I’ll give him some company” She thought. Quietly, and slowly she scooched herself near him. Each movement halted so as not to grab his attention. Soon she was nearly right next to him.

 

During the fight between two of her favorite characters, Sandor Clegane, Aka “The hound” and Brienne of Tarth, she cheered along with the rest of the house. Kankri finally took notice of her and seemed startled at first before returning his attentions to the show. Though she could not exactly tell in such darkness, she noticed what looked to be a trace smile on his face. Almost indiscernible at such an angle. Slowly she scooched herself just a tad bit closer.  He seemed slightly nervous yet not distressed at her proximity, as if he was more bashful to have someone near him than revolted by it. Slowly he picked himself up by his palms and placed himself ever so slightly closer, yet stopped just short of resting. He seemed uncertain if he should continue, perhaps he wondered if he misread her mood.

 

Without warning, Serenity wrapped an arm around him and brought him towards her till their knees and sides touched. She smiled warmly to let him know she didn’t mind and after his shock wore off he eased up and began to relax in earnest. Most notable, he leaned slightly against her and rested his left arm between their legs.

 

The Show neared its end, its final scene filling the room with a sense of silent yet powerful anticipation. Everyone was utterly silent. Tyrion walked through his father’s office, the silence in both it and Serenity’s house making his steps all that much louder. As he approached the hand’s bed, Serenity tightened her right hand, only to notice something grip it back. She glanced downwards. Kankri was holding hers. She looked back up and saw him utterly fixed on the show, his mouth hung agape slightly as he absorbed the details of the scene. Serenity returned her own attentions back, resting herself against him. Small smacking of lips and quiet cracking of chewed popcorn mixed chips filled the room.

 

Then it happened. Shae, Tyrion’s former lover arose. The two stared in mutual shock, and then lunged at each other. She, intent to kill him, and he, intent to live. After a short scuffle he won. Small weakened gasps and no’s in the room mixed with his agony filled apology to her. Serenity unknowingly pressed herself against Kankri and felt her heart sink. She liked Shae. She knew by now things wouldn’t have ended well for her, but that didn’t make her fate any less impactful.

 

Slowly Tyrion approached the privy, a cross bow in one hand and a dragged primer in the other. He was broken now. Defeated and crushed by the cruelty of his family. But he would have one final revenge. Weak yet determined he opened the door, armed crossbow at the ready, and aimed at his helpless father.

 

A minute passed and soon so did a bolt into the shoulder of one Tywin Lannister. The whole house gave out a collective gasp and soon Tyrion released another shot into his father, killing him. Serenity was speechless. She fluttered her eyes and swallowed, as if either such actions would somehow clarify what just happened. To her right she could hear a faint ‘wow’ from Kankri. Seemed he felt similar to her.

Eventually the show ended. Serenity raised the lights, and everyone began to rise. Mae and Rosa helped collect the bowls while a few of the guests helped clean the room. Before long the house began to empty; first the Captors left, saying their goodbyes. They were followed by the Leijon’s and then the Makara’s. Rosa’s children left ahead of their mother while she helped clean. John followed them along with Rose who was arguing with John over the differences between the events in the show and book. She seemed slightly disappointed.

 

“Where the hell was lady Stoneheart?!” Serenity heard her say as she left. The Striders then joined, followed by the Megido’s and then the Nitrams. Karkat left with Terezi and her family, still crying over Ygritte’s burial.

 

“Oh god they made such a good couple!” He sobbed.

 

Eventually the rest of the guests left, till only the mother cleanup crew remained along with a certain red sweater clad guest. In time Mae and Rosa eventually said their goodbyes once finished and eagerly awaited next Sunday’s gathering.

 

And then it was just the two of them, all to themselves. Kankri was sitting on one of her couches, playing with his fingers as if he was trying to pass the time. She sat next to him and crossed her legs. Quickly she glanced outside. It was dark out; the sun had fully set by now, leaving only the darkness and the sound of crickets as anyone’s company. She returned her attentions to him. He seemed to want to say something but was so uncharacteristically silent.

 

“Kinda late hon. Maybe you should be getting home? Need a ride?” She asked him.

 

“Uh no, my house isn’t too far thank you miss.”

 

“Oh? Need something then? You look like something is bothering you?”

 

Kankri bite his lip and glanced about. Something was bothering him that was certain. Serenity thought it was cute and smiled as she leaned her head on her fist.

 

“Well. I feel I must ask about your behavior earlier.” He said. His tone was professional. Serenity leaned upwards and dropped the playful look. Had she made him uncomfortable? She hoped not.

 

“Oh sorry hon. I realize that might be a bit too forward for you and such. Sorry about that.” She laughed awkwardly.

 

“No no! It’s fine. Really. It’s just… Well most people tend to, avoid me. I guess. So, it was nice is all I’m saying. Uh thank you.”

Serenity’s face went blank and she began to stare at him inquisitively as if eyeing some specimen. Then with a lone brow raised she titled her head a slight and smirked.

 

“You stayed all this time just to say that?” She chortled at the idea. Kankri seemed offput by it and blushed.

 

“Well I felt it important not to bring it up with others around. Is all. I didn’t wish to cause you any harm.”

 

“Harm?” She replied incredulously. “Hon trust me, such things don’t bother me at all. Heck we have one kid that’s an open drug user, we have another that spreads rumor’s she’s screwing half the other parents around the block which might even be true for all I know. “ She began to count off the quirky neighbors on a hand for emphasis. “We got one kid that’s selling stolen movies and video games. There’s another that’s near constantly drunk yet still manages to function perfectly bless that darling heart. Heck hon, a little gossip ‘bout me won’t be any bit out of place around here.”

 

“Oh.” He replied. Relieved a bit yet still nervous. “Well for that I am grateful.” Serenity shook her head, amused at how much of a dork he was. He was very much like his father. Now that was a man. Gorgeous, with a messy hair of black hair, tanned skin, haunting eyes, toned body and most striking of all, a alluring voice.  Though so much unlike his son he was far more personable. So much more level headed. Serenity would have loved to get a night alone with that slab of prime meat. Kankri wasn’t quite up to the same level he was, but he had a similar attractive quality to himself she found interesting. His was more boyish though, more cute than handsome. Though if there was one trait they shared, they were both utter dorks.

 

“You’re a real cutie, you know that?” She said to him.

 

He blushed a deep red in response. “Oh, uh thank you miss.”

 

“Oh? Oh is that all? Not so typically talkative anymore hon?”  kankri stammered and blushed a darker shade. Serenity got a kick out of it.

 

“What’s the matter dear? Never been with a woman before?” She titled her head a tad; strands of hair obscured her right eye partially.

 

“I have… Somewhat. Just. Nothing really intimate… No.” He blurted. He eyed her defensively.

 

“Would you like to be?” She said matter of fact. Her posture was loose and easy going. Serenity stood and puffed her bountiful chest outward. She smiled suggestively.

 

Kankri was silent. Though the faintest little whimper could be heard. His hands twiddled and played with one another.

Slowly she approached. She strutted as she did, trying to bring attention to her features. Then she rested right next to him.

 

“Is it okay if I sit here?” She asked. He nodded silently.

 

“You’re really cute hon.”

 

“Thanks.” He squeaked out.

 

“So. Would you like to be?” she asked. Her tone seductive.

 

“What. W-What exactly do you mean…” He said, his gaze cast downwards. Serenity placed her left arm around him while her other rubbed his outer right thigh.

 

“I mean do you want to be with a woman? Right now?” She whispered to him. Kankri’s mouth was agape and he looked lost. His lip quivered and his eyes fluttered as he stared at Serenity. Even then she could sense he was tense. Not wanting to upset the hapless boy she tried to put his mood at ease.

 

“Is it okay what I’m doing? Would you like me to stop?” She said more seriously this time.

 

“No.” Kankri responded weakly. His head shook slightly to further confirm.

 

“Do you like what I’m doing?” She asked softly as she began to rub his inner thigh. Her heart began to pick up pace and she began to feel a heat grow between her legs.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to be with a woman tonight Kankri?” She asked.

 

“Yes.” He said weakly. Slowly she moved to his face and with the utmost care, kissed his lips.

 

“I’ll be gentle love. Just relax cutie.” Her eyes were narrowed, her smile sinister, yet the mood she gave off was not malicious. Slowly her hand crept towards the young boy’s crotch, it’s touch already gaining a reaction. Slowly it grew and stiffened till it pressed against his pants. Bulging outward like a tent pole too big for its tarp.

 

But she did not free it just yet. Gently she continued to press her fingers against it, playing and toying with it between the fabric. Kankri sat silent, only soft slow inhales leaving his lips. His mouth hung open. His eyes listless.

 

She would kiss his cheek and tug on his cock softly or grip his balls and Kankri would gasp softly. His body grew hot and his member hard. Serenity kissed him gently as she teased the boy. Her own body felt humid and sensitive. Her nipples stiffened and her groin began to itch for some attention of its own.

 

When she felt satisfied with his size, she slide her fingers underneath the pants, then the band and continued her games. Though this time she pulled on his shaft, softly, slowly, so as to further build upon this sensation. She lowered her pecks to his neck, leaving soft kisses and the occasional hicky as she felt him up. And he would moan softly each time.

 

Pulling her hand free, she pinched his zipper and pulled it down, then did the same with his underwear. His stiff cock bounced softly once freed. She grasped it firmly then slowly pulled upwards, then down. Kankri moaned and Serenity panted. His heart began to thump, so strongly she could feel it in her hands. That small gesture made her giggle; he was like putty in her hands now.

Faster she began to jerk him, slowly increasing her pace. Kankri moaned softly, as if drunk. Shortly after, another hand slid beneath his shirt, softly it pinched his nipples. Serenity wanted so badly for him to return the favor, but such a thing would have to wait. She had to break in the boy first.

 

“Do you like this hon?” She asked. Kankri nodded.

 

“It’s. nice.” He replied. His voice weak.

 

“Let me make it even nicer.”

 

Serenity released his pulsing cock and stood from the couch. Placing herself in front of him she got to her knees and grasped hold of his pants and underwear then pulled both to his knees.

 

“Can I take my sweater off?” He inquired.

 

“No.” She replied curtly. Then lowered her head to his own. Softly she lapped it; her tongue dragged along his shaft. She repeated the move, bringing her lips to the sides of its base and then upwards before kissing it gently.

Following that, she took it into her mouth, bobbing ever so softly on the upper half while her left hand jerked the rest. She released a heady moan as she did, her right hand having made its way to her nipples. She pulled and pinched them, then took her breast into her hands and toyed with it as she sucked the Vantas boy off. 

 

Serenity stole a glance at his face. He had craned his head back, his mouth open and his lips quivering. Clumps of that pitch black hair of his obscured his eyes. She wanted to see them. She wanted to know what his face, all his face looked like being dumped into the throws of total ecstasy. Did he drool? Did his tongue hang loose? Did he clench his eyes shut? She wanted that, whatever which it was.

Suddenly her hand moved to her own crotch and to match it she pushed herself down and took all his cock into her mouth and sucked hard. She pressed her fingers into her cunt, rubbing her clit between her fingers as she felt him pulse in her mouth. Kankri’s legs shuddered and he gave out a heady moan.

 

She raised her head, and then brought it down once more. As she bobbed up and down him, she brought her other hand to her chest and played with herself. Kankri brought his own to the top of her head and gently pushed her back down. He rubbed her scalp and his fingers combed through her short hair. She felt drunk, yet sober; an odd mix of the two. She was in control of her actions then. She made every choice of her own will, yet there was something extra there. Some other force that compelled her to do certain things. And she happily complied.

 

She continued to suck him off. Kankri’s cock pulsed and tensed in her mouth, and his hips bucked into her. He was close, she could feel it. He would finish soon.

 

“Miss… I’m..” He struggled to say.

 

“no.” She thought. This was not over, not yet. She still had plans for him. Uses she had yet to fulfill. She would not be denied her desire. Suddenly she stopped and shoved herself off him. She then gripped his member tightly, his legs shaking in return. His face grimaced and he moaned.

 

“Miss. Please.” He begged her yet she held firm.

 

“Not yet. We are far from done here.” Soon his legs stopped their commotions and he gave a face of disappointment. She released her grip and found his cock still stiff as before.

 

“Awwww. So close hon…” She teased. “Now get up.” Kankri did as ordered, grumbling as he did. Serenity took his place on the couch and spread her legs wide.

 

“Now cutie, you are going to do a little thing for me…”

 

“What?” Kankri said cautiously.

 

“I got you alllllll worked up sweetie… And now you’re gonna return the favor. If you do a good enough job then I’ll help finish you off. Understand?” He nodded.

 

“Good. Now put that tongue to use boy. With how much you tend to talk you should do quite well!” He complied and got to his knees. He looked at her pussy as if he was lost, or uncertain where or even how to start. Slowly he brought his face to it and began to lap at it.

 

“Hiiiiiiiigheeeeeeer.” She sang playfully. Kankri followed. “There we goooo.” Once he hit the spot.

His movements were awkward at first; he lapped and licked her, applying only moderate pressure. He was inexperienced, bereft of it entirely. Yet his lackluster efforts did not dampen her pleasure as much as they could have. Her previous self exploration had already got her in the mood well enough to help ease him into things.

 

Unlike him, she went for his head immediately. Her fingers slide into his thick strands of hair, finding something to anchor themselves into. Once she had a decent grip she pressed his face into her crotch and held him there. Best he could, he lapped at her. His tongue pressed against her clit more firmly than before and Serenity moaned and gave out a shudder from it. From her groin to the tip of her spine her body tingled all over.

 

“Yes. Just. Like. that. Keep doing that. Harder.” She instructed him. He held his eyes at her, like deer in headlights and did as told. As he did she bucked her hips into him, riding his face as he tongue fucked her. That pleasurable tingle continuing to build. Her crotch burned and ached with repressed climax, demanding to be brought to release. Her nipples were sore with a need to be felt, her head heavy with lust. Faster she bucked into him, her groin grinding hard against his mouth. The little waves beating against her faster with each flick and press of his tongue. She moaned, softly and continuously. Like the pleasure it grew more noticeable. She felt hot and sticky all over.

 

And then her voice cracked, her eyes fluttered, and for a brief moment everything went white.

When her vision returned, she let those last tingles spasm, desperate to grab them and make this feeling last just a bit longer. Sadly they faded and she was left a panting sweaty mess.

 

Kankri raised his head, his face one of shocked amazement; a thin veneer of what she thought was spittle shone around his mouth. Weakly she rose and stretched herself. She was tired, yet not out just yet. There was still more to do, more to teach him. Heck she wanted more and had promised him some as well.

 

“Okay, you can sit.” She said, a light titter following her words.

 

“Can I take off this sweater now?” He asked.

 

“Yes. You can.”

 

Kankri pulled it free and gently set it aside. Soon after Serenity pushed him to the couch eliciting an oof from him. She turned from him, and began to undress. First her jeans; fit snuggly over her sizable rump. Kankri had not fully noticed nor appreciated her bodily assets. He styled himself a gentlemen and attempted to act as such. But now faced with a willing offer, he could not rip his sight from her.

 

She bent herself, her pants slowly trailing down her shapely legs. Adorned upon her were a pair of simple white calf high socks. Rested snuggly upon her lower regions was a black lacy panty which struggled to hold her large shapely ass cheeks.

 

“You like it?” she asked. Her face turned back to him.

 

“Yes.” He said. She gripped one of her cheeks and gave it a good squeeze, then slapped it hard. It rippled softly at her touch. Kankri seemed to enjoy what he saw, which made her all the more ecited. She always felt a sense of pride in her plush rump; it was one of her best features in her own mind. Anyone offering a favorable opinion of it always put her in a good mood.

 

As before she removed her panties, mimicking how she ditched her pants. She was careful to show herself off as she did as well as give Kankri much time to savor the sight before she stood upright again.

 

“hmmm.” She muttered. An idea forming in her mind. The whole night she had enjoyed her torment of the boy, and wanting to eke out just a bit more of that she began to sway her hips. Slowly and with rhythm. She spread her legs apart, then thumped her ass back, causing it to jiggle.

 

“You want this boy?” She asked. “You want to feel this? Want to hold and touch it?” She slapped her ass hard. “Want this nice big ass to ride your dick?” Kankri nodded.

 

“Well too bad.” She said. He groaned back at her.

 

“Buuuutttt. Why don’t you play a bit and watch? Enjoy yourself for a short while?” She brought her arms upwards, her hips swayed softly as the rest of her moved like water. Slowly she turned to face him, trying her best to emulate the movements of a belly dancer. She eyed him sensually, her lip bitten and her eyes narrowed. He was jerking himself, slowly, more to enjoy the view than to get off.

She brought her hands back down and undid a button on her shirt, hips still swaying. Another followed, than another. Her bountiful rack following the movements of her ass now. Once free she tossed her shirt aside and unclasped her bra and then tossed that as well. With her bust now absent of any covering they hung and swayed freely. She played with them. Giving her nipples a good pinch or the whole breast some attention. Periodically her other hand would move downwards to toy with herself. All the while her body swayed and gyrated as she softly danced.

 

“Stop that.” She said to Kankri.

 

“Stop what?” He said back.

 

“Stop touching yourself. You touch and I’ll stop. No more fun for the rest of the night. Understand?”

 

“But why?”

 

“Just do it.” He complied. She smiled deviously and felt herself up once more, this time more vigorously. She moaned headily, her fingers digging firmly into her cunt. She gripped her breasts hard. She wasn’t just putting on a show or teasing him. No, she was getting herself off for her own sake now.

 

She grinned, deviously. Kankri’s cock twitched and he grimaced as he strained against his intense lust. He wanted to touch himself. But Serenity had promised him something faaar more pleasurable than a simple wank session. All he had to do was wait and endure and endure he did.

 

She was gorgeous. Her wasp like hips and thick thighs with that lovely big ass of her and pillowy bust. All perfectly proportioned. And she was playing with it all. Oh the sounds she made when her hand rubbed this part or pressed that part. He clenched his fists and twisted his legs. His cock hurt with a need for stimulation. He wanted her mouth around it again. To feel that soft warm tongue slither itself around him while those soft lips pressed themselves on it. Thinking all this only exacerbated his frustrations and he knew it. Yet he could not help himself.

 

Serenity felt herself close. Another climax was near for her and though she wanted to feel that wonderful sensation once more, her legs wobbled more and more. It was becoming a chore to support herself. Frustratingly she stopped.

 

“okay.” She said, disheveled like. Her chest heaved outwards. “Time for the real fun.” Kankri’s eyes went wide at her words. His posture straightened as if waiting for some order of hers. Serenity marched lazily towards him, still attempting to look sexy yet too exhausted to give it any serious effort. Without a word she pushed him against the couch and straddled his lap. His cock pressed against her pussy. It was a light red in color and twitched at any touch. Gently she brushed herself against its tip to tease him. Kankri winched in pleasure and Serenity gasped lightly.

 

She lifted her gaze upwards to look at him, her head still bent downwards.

 

“You ready hon?” She asked. Kankri nodded. Cupping his face she pecked his forehead and gave him a warm content filled smile. He had been patient and obedient, just as a good boy should. It was time she reward him, and herself. He looked nervous and so at a loss. As if at last being given his spoils left him not knowing how to spend it.

 

“You nervous dear?” She whispered. Kankri was silent at first, embarrassed by what he was to say.

 

“Yes. I am. Very much so in fact.” He finally muttered.

 

She grabbed hold of his hands and placed them where her hips met her waist.

 

“Just relax, follow my lead, and everything will turn out fine. Trust me dear.” Her last words held an additional sultry tone to them. To further put him at ease and help establish the mood. Slowly she raised herself and after aiming his cock lowered herself.

Almost immediately they shuddered at each other’s touch. Serenity tittered as Kankri groaned. Little by little more of him filled her till she could rest both her hands on his shoulders. She gripped them tightly and pushed herself down. Kankri matched her moves and clasped her sides, almost causing her to giggle.

 

Up she went then, and then down, lower than before. Then up and then down. They repeated again and again till she could fully take him and when that had been fulfilled she let her body take control of things and let her mind wander through the haze of lust.

 

Her hips bucked themselves as she grinded herself on him and let him press against that special spot. She digged her fingers into his shoulders, desperate to have something to hold on to. He played with her ass, cupping and manhandling it as she constricted around his stiff member. They let out their own little sounds. Serenity’s being soft gasps or muffled cries and Kankri’s being grunts and groans. Both being reduced to little more than just another aspect of their fucking. And one that they both enjoyed.

 

Serenity loved those little curt soft outbursts of his when she bucked herself harder or he thrust into her. To see his typically stoic face now possessed by instinct, to witness his public persona so thoroughly gone, it made the whole act that much sweeter. This was him at his most honest, blunt form. How many other people had he shared this side of himself with? Perhaps only she. She clenched herself around him and stole a gasp from him.

 

“Fuck me.” She demanded. It took him a moment to resister her words. Then she slid upwards and slammed herself down on him. “Fuck. Me.” She said more firmly.

 

It got him out of his stupor and he grabbed hold of her hips and then thrust into her. He groaned and she moaned. Then he did it again, and again, and again. And soon it wasn’t a series of jerks but one continuous motion.

 

She moved her hands from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his head, his face brought close to hers. She pressed her forehead against his and stared at him, her mouth hung agape, small trails of sweat running down her face. Her eyes narrow but utterly fixed on him. He looked exhausted, his face flush with heat, his hair sticky, his eyes listless and his teeth bared. Small little trails of drool pooled over his lips. She liked that. The one little trick, Serenity loved whenever she managed to make them drool like that. He continued to fuck her. His arms wrapped around her now. The pair moaned and gasped as they fucked. Both hungry to devour every ounce of sensation they gave one another.

 

Slowly it approached, the two muttered their near limits, straining to warn the other while also focusing on the task at hand. They could feel it build, drawing ever nearer. Their bodies burned with a primal heat mixed with a most intense ecstasy. They rocked against one another and then... It came.

 

Serenity gave out a loud heady moan as Kankri gave those last desperate pumps into her while he came. Her last gasps constantly halting as her final and most intense climax rocked over her.

 

Kankri however was far less modest. He screamed and cursed, still trying to keep his orgasm going as it faded.

Finally he collapsed into the couch and remained silent. Weakly Serenity held herself upwards. The two panted. Each was sweaty, tired, and most of all content.

 

“And I thought you were chaste.” She jokingly said. Kankri merely grumbled.

 

Weakly she got to her feet, her legs shuddering as she slogged her way to her shower. As she did, kankri just sat there. The events of the night replaying in his mind. Soon after, Serenity returned, wipping herself free of the remaining water. She tossed him the towel, intentionally aimed at his head. He let it connect.

 

“Why don’t you clean yourself up and then we go to sleep, huh dear?” Kankri nodded and stood up.

He cleaned himself, then joined Serenity on her bed and crashed.

 

***

 

The next morning the pair awoke, Serenity began to cook as Kankri sat in a dining room chair, oddly quiet as before. Serenity brought him some bacon and eggs, which he ate in silence. He seemed out of it and broken in a way.

 

“You okay?” she asked. As before he nodded. Only returning a soft grunt to acknowledge he heard her.

 

“You don’t look okay.” Kankri rested his fork and stared at her.

 

“I have never done any of that before.”

 

“Did you like it?” She asked.

 

“Yes. That was, uh. Something.” The two sat in returned silence. Then as before, Serenity broke the quiet amongst them.

 

“Well, glad you liked it.” The two fnished their meal. Kankri dressed himself afterwards, and as if right on schedule, a ding of the doorbell sounded off. As if to send her late night guest away.

 

It was Karkat, a grim tired look on his face. He nodded a hello to Serenity and she returned a wave.

 

“I have come to fetch the annoying loud mouth that is the mutual offspring of my father’s loins.” Kankri stood from his chair and walked towards his brother. He bowed to her and right as he turned to leave, walked back to her, then kissed her cheek. Karkat looked confused.

 

“Why did he do that? Why isn’t he talking nonstop? What the hell did you do?” He asked her.

 

“Oh… just had some late night fun is all…” She waved him. Karkat raised a brow, trying to piece together what she meant. Then it hit him and both his eyes widened. His mouth hung open and he jabbed the air with a lone index finger.

 

Then he did something no one in all the world, no one in all of paradox space ever expected Karkat Vantas to ever do. He hugged her and looked up. His face held the most beaming smile she’d ever recalled anyone possessing.

 

“Miss Serenity. I don’t know exactly what you did to him and I don’t want to know. If you keep doing it every night then you’ll finally do me the greatest service anyone has ever done!” Tears streamed down his face.

 

“And what is that?” She asked.

 

“You finally manage to get my dumbass brother to shut the hell up!”

THE END.


End file.
